


Lessons of Affection

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “Settle, Alessandro,” comes the sudden order, shocking the gambler into silence as he gasps. David's hands halt their ministrations to still his erratic motions, holding him down and closer into his arms. “You'll get what you need. You just have to learn how to be patient.”
Relationships: David Tapp/Ace Visconti
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Kudos: 22





	Lessons of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> just got home from traveling and im dead heres trash enjoy

“David,  _ please,  _ come the  _ fuck on!”  _

“Not while you still have that attitude, I won't,” Detective Tapp retorts, as though three of his fingers aren't pressed deep inside Ace's ass and aggressively rubbing against his prostate while his other hand tightly grips the base of the gambler's cock. “You need to be taught a lesson, Visconti, and this is the only way to teach you.” 

A small part of the Argentine-Italian is warm with both affection and guilt. He knows that this situation is his  _ fault,  _ so to speak. David had quite literally  _ begged _ him multiple times before to be more mindful of his own life during the Entity's trials, yet time and time again Alessandro gambled, the threat of permanent death just as nonexistent as his sense of self-preservation. 

The majority of him is rather frustrated, though. He doesn't see how denying him of an orgasm  _ three times  _ was supposed to convince him to listen to the other. “David, baby, come on, please,” he babbles weakly, thrusting his hips back into the other's fingers with furrowed brows. “I need to come,  _ mi amor.  _ I'm so fucking close—” 

Tapp hums. “Are you now?” He inquires, sounding rather smugly approving of the fact that his lover was reaching his climax again so soon because of him. As the words leave the cop's lips, Ace feels the other's hand withdraw from within him, leaving his insides far too exposed after so much attention.

He's too far gone to be embarrassed of the loud whine he emits at the abrupt halt of pleasure, snatching away his fourth orgasm for the night.  _ “Nooo,”  _ he wails, lulling his head to the side and leaning back into the man behind him, squirming desperately for any friction or contact.  _ “Mi sol, por favor,  _ I'll do anything, anything! Just  _ please  _ let me come!” 

David tilts his head forward, leaning to the gambler's ear.  _ “Anything,  _ baby?” He asks softly, his breath hot on the nape of his lover's sweaty neck. Alessandro doesn't have  _ time  _ to think about how easily he walked into the one because David is still talking to him. “You'll do  _ anything?”  _

_ “Yes, yes, yes! Please, please, anything—!”  _

“Settle, Alessandro,” comes the sudden order, shocking the gambler into silence as he gasps. David's hands halt their ministrations to still his erratic motions, holding him down and closer into his arms. “You'll get what you need. You just have to learn how to be patient.” 

Ace wants to explode at this bullshit excuse of a comparison. Waiting until his heart wasn't pounding out of his chest so that he can check the basement chest is  _ not  _ the same as waiting to be allowed release after having it pent up for, what, five times now? He knows the concept of time is wonky in this world, but it feels like they've been at this for  _ years. _

He lets his head fall back onto his lover's shoulder and looks up at him through glassy eyes. For a moment, everything is quiet, the only sound in the air being Alessandro's pants for breath. David gazes down at him, then smiles gently. Ace's heart seizes in his chest. 

“Think you can do one more?” He asks him, even though he kind of shouldn't be. But David was just too soft not to go easy,  _ especially  _ when it comes to the gambler. He wants Ace to learn to take better care of himself, but he doesn't want to do that by  _ not  _ taking care of him. David will  _ always  _ take care of him. 

Alessandro debates with himself then nods at the other. He wants to be good for David, to show him that he really does plan to try and not be so self-sacrificial all the time, especially over short-lived items that he never gets to use because he dies trying to get them in the first place. 

Unable to help himself, David gently presses their lips together, subconsciously smiling into it. Ace smiles back, then yelps as the fingers suddenly breach him again without warning. The detective laughs into his mouth, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking in rhythm with his fingerfucking. 

It doesn't take too long for the coil in his gut to begin pulling taut once more. “D…David…  _ Ah,  _ sh— _ shit,” _ he hisses, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. He almost doesn't want to tell the other that he's close, in hopes that maybe David wouldn't notice and would accidentally let him come, but that wouldn't be being good.

“Close?” The cop fills in for him, to which Alessandro merely nods meekly. As the hands slow, the gambler  _ keens,  _ biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and digging his nails into the meat of his thighs. They take another moment to calm down, now both breathing rather heavily, cutting into the silence of the fake forest. Then, Ace turns to the detective and whimpers. 

“Can I come now, please?” He asks oh-so politely, and David smiles. 

“Of course you can, sweet thing,” he coos to him, moving the fingers inside him once more and jerking him off slowly as though he was trying to coax the come out of him. Ace whimpers again, hands flying backwards and grappling onto the fabric of his lover's pants for some way to ground himself. 

David trails his lips over every inch of Alessandro's skin, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. “Alright, sweetheart. I want you to let go for me, okay?” The detective guides, beaming at Ace's enthusiastic nodding.  _ “Now,  _ sweet thing.” 

Ace screams when he finally comes, back arching as his vision goes completely white. David embraces him through his orgasm, shushing his soft whimpers and holding him down through his twitching and trembling. Finally, Alessandro falls limp in his lover's arms. He sways his head back and looks up at David, eyes wide and unfocused. 

_ “Love you,”  _ the gambler manages, obviously struggling to remain conscious. David simply laughs, and holds him tighter. 


End file.
